


One more?

by Lolly_XX



Series: Daddy Sam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uncle Castiel (Supernatural), Uncle Dean Winchester, Uncle Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean feels uncomfy until he doesn't.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Daddy Sam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962523
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	One more?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I'm going to maybe alternate between fluffy agere stuff and adult/nsfw stuff. Like every other maybe? 
> 
> I made the decision to not mix any agere with sex play. I know some people still play in their little headspace, but it just didn't feel like the way I wanted this to go. So expect something a little naughty (think like still sub/dom but as adults and definitely lots of omo content bc, well, that's my kink so...)
> 
> *Still marking as underage in case your version of Jack is not of legal age.

Dean searched mercilessly for a Case, anything to get him and Cas out of the bunker for a few days. Things had gotten weird. 

It all started when they woke up one morning to find one of the rooms had been turned into a brightly colored playroom fit for a child. 

“What the…” Dean managed to get out before being bumped into by Jack. 

“Wow,” Jack looked all around the room excitedly. “Is this all for me?” 

“Of course, kiddo!” Gabriel was seated on the floor spinning the propeller on some toy helicopter. 

Jack went to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Cas smiled from behind Dean and went into the room to sit beside his brother. Gabriel, in all his infinite wisdom of earthly things, taught Cas and Jack how to use most of the toys and things in the room. He had a range of items from really young, toddler toys all the way up to things a preteen would enjoy. 

Sam leaned against the door frame and watched them play, trying to read Jack and figure out just what he gravitated toward, what his language indicated, what his body language indicated. He’d been doing endless research since Jack’s confession to him and trying to find out the best way to support him. Dean watched for a moment before leaving with an eye-roll. 

Sam followed after him down the hall until they were out of earshot. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“It’s too weird, Sammy. I can’t -” 

“Dean, this isn’t like a fetish or anything. This is a real legit way for him to cope with the stress of becoming a teenager moments after being born. I mean, our lives, our line of work, it’s not like we couldn’t all use some stress relief.” 

“Yeah, but couldn’t it be like drinking or something?” 

“We don’t all cope the same ways, Dean. Why does this bother you so much?” 

Dean’s shoulders tensed as he turned from his brother. “I tried, Sam. I tried to give you a childhood. The one you deserved. Why should the son of the devil get a better childhood than you when you were an actual child?” 

“Dean,” Sam smiled. “I loved my childhood. I always had a big brother I could look up to, even though it wasn’t normal by any means, I had so many good memories with you. I know what you did for me. Now it’s my turn to be someone who gives a broken kid the best childhood he can have, even if it’s unconventional.” 

Dean didn’t say anything to Sam, he just disappeared around the corner. 

Apparently the monsters were really behaving themselves lately because Dean couldn’t find anything remotely close to something that would be their kind of weird. 

He closed his laptop and looked at the clock. Midnight. He wasn’t tired but seeing how there was nothing else to do he decided to join Cas in bed. On his way to his room, however, he noticed the light on in the playroom. He glanced in to see Jack sitting amid a pile of pieces that looked like they were meant to be a racetrack. He should walk past and go to bed, maybe Cas would be waiting for him with a little surprise, but something pulled him into the room. 

“Hey, Jack. What are you doing awake? It’s kind of late.” 

“Yeah, but I really wanted to see how this worked. I didn’t get a chance before bed.” 

He could tell by the cartoon pajamas Jack was wearing that he must not have been an adult when he went to bed. Dean sat beside Jack and picked up some of the pieces. They looked familiar, like one he had when he was a kid. 

“I know exactly how this goes,” Dean said, matching up a few of the pieces. 

So there he sat, putting together the pieces of his own childhood with Jack beside him, watching intently. 

“Dean?” 

“What’s up?” 

“You won’t tell, will you?” 

“Tell what?” 

“That I’m up so late.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” 

Dean and Jack finally got the track built and placed the two little cars at the start. 

It was the shouting that woke Sam -- Dean’s loud booming voice had a way of carrying -- but it was Sam’s running down the hall that alerted Cas. They both skidded to a stop outside of the playroom and were met with the image of Dean laying on his belly counting down from three and Jack beside him, cross legged, with his finger on the trigger button. When Dean got to one Jack pressed the button and watched as the cars zoomed through the course, over the humps and upside down on the loops, eventually flying off and across the room. 

Sam’s shoulders relaxed as he watched. 

“That time I totally won,” Dean said matter-of-factly. 

“No way!” Jack giggled. “My car landed first. 

“Yeah. Because it didn’t go as far.” Dean poked back. 

It wasn’t until Jack got up to fetch the cars that Sam and Cas were noticed. Jack’s face became serious and he looked up at Sam. “I’m sorry,” he said meekly. 

Sam smiled because he couldn’t even be mad. “It’s okay. But it’s late, time for bed.” 

“One more? Please?” Jack pleaded. 

“Yeah, Sammy. Just one more?” 

“Fine. But you’ll make sure he gets back to bed after one more?” 

Dean nodded and replaced the cars at their starting points. 

Sam patted Cas on the shoulder as he turned to leave. Cas returned the gesture with an assuring nod. 

After one more, and then one more after that because Cas really wanted to try, they brought Jack back to his room. He climbed into bed with a big yawn as Cas pulled the blankets up to his chin. Dean glanced around the room looking for the most obvious thing any kid should have, a stuffed animal. He was unsatisfied when he saw there wasn’t one, Sam would have had a fit if Dean forgot his favorite stuffed animal when he tucked him into the shitty motel beds. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled Jack’s hair. “I had fun tonight, kid.” 

“Me too!” Jack smiled so big. “Can we play again?” 

“Sure.” Dean said, knowing full well he missed the feeling of having a kid around. There was no turning back now, Jack filled a part of Dean’s heart he’d forgotten about since Sammy grew up. 

At his core, Dean needed to be a caregiver. Maybe he was born like that, maybe he developed that instinct looking after his baby brother at five years old, who knows, really? 

They said goodnight and turned out Jack’s light. Dean frowned again when he noticed there was no nightlight, another staple of a child’s room. 

“Everything okay?” Cas asked, noticing Dean’s shift. 

“Yeah, just thinking about some errands I gotta run tomorrow.”


End file.
